1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing data.
2. Background Art
Often it is desired to compare one type of data to another type of data. One example is when it is desired to determine whether a person can perform a particular task. In that case, data comprising a list of the skills that the person possesses are compared to data comprising a list of the skills required for the task. Another example is when it is desired to determine the compatibility of a computer program with a particular platform or environment. In that case, data comprising the computing resources required by the computer program is compared to data comprising the resources available on the platform or from the environment.
When writing applications for environments, it is important to be able to analyze the applications for compatibility with the intended device. Debugging programs have been used in the past to provide some analysis capabilities. However, current debugging programs do not provide flexibility in selecting platforms and applications to analyze, in sorting and displaying the results, and in providing graphical representations of comparison results.